Bomb Tower
The Bomb Tower is unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). It is an area damage, medium-ranged building with high hitpoints and moderate damage. A Bomb Tower card costs 5 Elixir to deploy. The Tower will throw bombs, just like the Bomber, to any opposing troops in its defensive radius. However, it cannot attack air units. The thrown bombs have an area damage effect, which is perfect against swarm units with relatively low health such as the Skeleton Army and Barbarians. Strategy *The Bomb Tower is very effective against a swarm of low hitpoint ground troops, such as the Skeleton Army or Goblin Gang. *The Bomb Tower can be effectively placed in the radius of the player's Tower. It will attract most enemy troops, and any opposing offensive troops attacking the Bomb Tower will be targeted by the defending the Princess Tower. *Keep in mind that the Bomb Tower cannot attack air units. This means that most air troops can take it out without taking damage. *The Bomb Tower is a very effective counter against the Hog Rider and Barbarians push as it will attract the Hog Rider, kill the Barbarians with its splash damage, and delay the Hog Rider. *The X-Bow, Mortar, Royal Giant, Dart Goblin, Minions, and Princess can be used to destroy the Bomb Tower without being damaged. *The Bomb Tower can counter Elite Barbarians due to its splash damage and high health, but this will leave the Bomb Tower either destroyed or heavily damaged. *The Bomb Tower's high health means that if timed correctly, the Bomb Tower can take out a Royal Giant. Of course, a Bomb Tower may be ineffective against a Royal Giant that's supported with back-end units unless they are swarms. *Bomb Towers are also capable of distracting and/or destroying troops that have medium health, including the Mini P.E.K.K.A., Knight, and Valkyrie, due to its high damage per second and fast hit speed. It can also take out glass cannons, such as the Witch, Musketeer, and the Wizard. *With the help of two or more Crown Towers, it can counter the Mega Knight because it has so much health. The Bomb Tower must be placed four tiles from the river and two tiles from a Crown Tower to pull the Mega Knight in range of the second Tower. History *The Bomb Tower was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Bomb Tower's hit speed to 1.7 sec (from 1.8 sec). *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Bomb Tower's hit speed to 1.6 sec (from 1.7 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update decreased the Bomb Tower's lifetime to 40 sec (from 60 sec). This update also fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Bomb Tower's range to 6 (from 6.5) but its effective range was unchanged. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update increased the Bomb Tower's hitpoints by 6%. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update increased the Bomb Tower's projectile speed by 66%. Trivia *The Bomb Tower is one of the 11 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Skeletons, Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Skeleton Barrel, Guards, and Graveyard. *The Bomb Tower could have been inspired by the Clash of Clans Wizard Tower due to having many similarities (but without the ability to target air troops). *The Bomb Tower is the only building in Clash Royale to inspire a building in Clash of Clans. However, the Clash of Clans Bomb Tower has death damage. *This building loses the most hitpoints per second out of all the buildings, at 57.6 hitpoints per second at max level. *The Bomb Tower has the same damage per hit as an equal level Musketeer and Baby Dragon. *Though it houses a Bomber, the Bomb Tower has a faster hit speed (1.6 seconds) than the Bomber (with 1.9 seconds of hitspeed.) *Before an update where the Bomber's damage was increased, they used to do the same damage when they were at an equal level. Due to the Bomb Tower being a Rare Card, it had less damage than the Bomber even before the update since its equivalent levels were lower than those of the Bomber. *Though the Bomber on top of the tower is seemingly perfectly capable of throwing its bombs at air units, it does not do so. de:Bombenturm es:Torre bombardera fr:Tour à bombes it:Torre bombardiera ru:Башня-Бомбёжка